Immortus
Immortus is a future timeline counterpart to Kang Prime, who was recruited by the Time Keepers to watch over the years 3200 B.C. to 4000 A.D. . However, his greed for power has lead him to unleash many complex schemes in an effort to conquer all reality and become the ultimate master of time itself. Of course, his scheming lead him directly into contact with another version of his alternate past self, Kang the Conquerer, who wants to stop his future self from ruining his plans to conquer the Earth to keep it safe from the clutches of the Organization. Currently, Immortus is one of Maleficent's closest allies because of his ability to get past Clockwerk and manipulate the timestream to his design. Publicly, his goal is to untangle the many timestreams created by Kang's constant usage of time travel, but his private goal is to conquer all time through his manipulations of the nexus beings, such as the Scarlet Witch and Franklin Richards. This desire to control the entire timestream and rule as its absolute master will end up leading him to Doom Phantom and end up joining with the cloaked death in its mad scheme for universal destruction through its manipulation of Wicked Lady and Kang Beta. This leads to Immortus quiting the Organization and becoming Kang Beta's secret adviser alongside Death Phantom. Soon, however, Immortus decides that Doom Phantom and Wicked Lady's combined power would allow him to overthrow all villain groups, take control over the entire timstream, and thus, make him the ultimate master of existance itself. So, he backstabs Kang and Death Phantom, and begins absorbing many villains into his being that will transform him into the God of Darkness: Sin. These villains include both Kangs, Doom Phantom, Wicked Lady, Scarlet Centurion, Rama-Tut, Tabuu, the Gremlin Wraiths, Space Phantom, the Time Keepers, and Chernabog. The result of absorbing all these villains transforms Immortus into a horrific mutated god-like monstrosity pulsing with all the powers of time and limbo at his disposal. With this power, he could control time to an excelerated degree that not even Clockwerk could hope to achieve, or he could use the limbos at his disposal to crush and reshape his enemies into mindless wraiths for him to absorb their powers into his being. Eventually, Immortus is defeated when Kang Beta breaks free from Immortus's body and, using his sheer force of willpower, utterly annihilates Sin Immortus and Doom Phantom completely, freeing all the villains trapped by the evil sorcerer. This results in many events happening: Wicked Lady splits back into the Scarlet Witch and a Doom Phantom fragment, the Time-Keepers realize the error of their ways and decide to let the Avengers go on to fulfill their destiny of beginning the Terran Empire, on the condition that they not intrude on the alien cultures they might have destroyed, the transforming powers of Limbo are forever negated, and all the Gremlin wraiths die, causing their hearts to ascend to Kingdom Hearts. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Conquerer Armada Category:Dark Masters